


SA-任何天气

by ilashin



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilashin/pseuds/ilashin





	1. 云中降落

樱井翔按着生命通讯系统已经超过一个小时了，通讯器上持续闪烁的蓝光并没有给他带来什么希望。窗外持续不断的下着磅礴大雨，并不清澈，还带着恶臭，远处又有轰隆隆的大厦倾倒的声音。  
恋人失踪一天了，樱井翔不断地外出寻找，再退回屋子里。可是空气里漂浮着致命的雾霾，所有人都穿着防护服，找人实在不是一件容易的事情。  
何况通常情况下，失踪者超过十二个小时以上得不到生命供给跟氧气续存就已然没有希望了。  
世界末日的当下，樱井翔跟恋人，本该是最后一批搭乘生命号，离开地球的人类。  
可现在，他还呆在屋子里，无意义地持续按着生命通讯系统。

过不了多久，生命供给就会用完了，氧气也不复存在，甚至酸雨持续侵蚀下居住的房屋会先倒塌也说不定。  
也许并不是因为恋人失踪的原因不想离开，而是见过了太多死亡，对生命已经麻木了而已。  
樱井翔这样想。  
他试着摘下了防护头罩，瞬间被呛得咳嗽出声，空气中的毒素远远超过他的想象，涌进鼻腔的是说不上来的生命腐蚀的味道，他偏头看了下自己的氧气值。  
最后一艘飞船离开后，整个地球将在五个小时后陷入绝境。

他僵硬着手指，费了一番力气才从皮肤上撕下来生命通讯系统，信号倒是没有中断，不知道这玩意儿还能用多久。  
樱井翔拿起来端详了一会儿，再一次，按下了呼叫请求。

耳畔传来了“嘟－嘟－”的通讯声，樱井翔就着背景音，喘着粗气又扣上了头罩，就算要死，也不要死在空气雾霾里，气味实在太糟糕了。  
眼下听觉又被放大了一倍，除了等待接通的嘟嘟声，还隐约带了一丝电波杂音。  
樱井翔疲惫地摸索着靠着墙角坐了下来，就算生命只剩几个小时，也完全想不到要做什么了。  
微微叹了口气。  
如果，那个时候能阻止恋人出门就好了。

突然，耳畔传来了一丝微弱的电流异动，樱井翔的心跟着一颤，还未反应过来，那端已经接通了。  
滋啦滋啦的干扰声不绝于耳，等了好一会儿才恢复了平静。

“雅纪？！雅纪？！”樱井翔身体前倾，两只手按住了头罩，仿佛这样就能让信号更清晰。  
“Hello.......H.......ello.......”  
滋啦滋啦的电流冲击下，即使听得并不清晰，樱井翔还是在一瞬间明白了对面并不是自己的恋人，恋人不会这样回话，他只会用黏糊糊的嗓子回答着“小翔小翔，我在这里哟～”。  
意识有一瞬间的飘远，又被电话里的声音扯回了头，回复逐渐地清晰了起来。

对面的人在尝试说了好几句“Hello”之后，嗓音突然小心翼翼了起来。  
“.......0125，是你吗？我是1224。”

“虽然不知道你是谁，但你能不能告诉我相叶雅纪怎么样了，你怎么会拿着他的生命通讯录？你们在哪里？”

“.......相叶.......雅纪.......？”对方小心翼翼地又确认了一遍。  
“是。”樱井翔耐着性子的应答。

“地球人？！”

通讯录彼端传来的惊呼声让樱井翔皱起了眉头。

“等等你真的是地球人？可是地球早在亿万年以前就已经毁灭了啊。”  
“是，地球大概今天就会毁灭了。”樱井翔顿一顿，“可是这位先生，我只想知道，您拿到的这枚通讯器的主人他在哪里？”  
“你说这枚.......古早的通讯器？今早它在库房响了一个早上，害我一顿好找。”  
“那么，您在哪里呢？”  
“我？”对方的声音沾染了些许笑意，“说出来你不要吓一跳喔，我在距离曾经存在的地球1400光年远的542b星。”

一瞬间，樱井翔不知道该不该相信对方说的话。  
本来他跟雅纪，也是要搭乘生命号前往542b星的，他挣扎着爬了起来，朝着窗口走去，外面雨势丝毫没有减弱，衰败的城市有一半都泡在水里，整个世界摇摇欲坠。  
恋人无影无踪。

一定是发生了某种时空扭曲，导致通讯出现了异常，樱井翔抬起头看着天空，冷静得哭都哭不出来。

“你那边，是在下雨吗？”  
“是。”

隐约雷鸣，仿佛瓢泼大雨。

“呐呐，下雨是什么样子的啊？542b星从来都不下雨。”

生命的尽头，跟一个宇宙人聊下雨的天气，樱井翔竟然有些莫名地想笑，因为他想起了他的恋人，想起了他们的小时候。  
想起了五六岁的相叶总是穿着绿色胶套雨靴，故意把雨伞转的飞快，把两个人的衣服都甩的脏兮兮的还开心地大笑。  
想起了十五六岁的相叶从屋檐下冲进自己的雨伞里面，告白偷亲后又飞速地跑掉，一整个城市的雨都变得欢快起来。

“从前，雨水就像是人跟宇宙的交流线，它们从地面升腾，从云中降落，如今，不过是死亡线。”  
“你为什么不离开地球呢？据我所知，地球在最后爆炸之前，是有很多人类撤退了出来，如今散落在各个星系，包括我们542b也有很多关于人类的.......”  
“我遗失了重要的人。”  
“相叶雅纪？”  
“嗯。”  
“他是个什么样的人类？”  
“什么样的啊.......”

但是人并不是能用什么样来概括的，性格也好，外貌也好，生活经历也好。  
时间，基因和环境造就了一个具体的人。  
相叶雅纪是个什么样的人类啊。

“他啊，是一出现就能让我微笑的那种人类吧。”  
“呐，我说，我们现在能够通话是件非常奇妙的事情吧，我还不知道你的名字。”  
“樱井翔，我叫做樱井翔。”  
“樱井翔，我想也许我能够帮助你也说不定。”  
“嗯？”  
“你的恋人是怎么不见的？”

樱井翔是个做事非常有计划的人。但抵不上一个没有计划的相叶雅纪。  
本来早早的就收拾好了东西准备登上生命号。  
偏偏这个时候相叶雅纪发现自己负责携带的鲸类细胞样本落在了实验室。

“小翔，我去去就回，很快的，你也不想在新地球看不见鲸鱼吧。”

现在想来，连新地球有没有海洋都不知道，丢了大概也没有什么可惜的。

“.......所以那个笨蛋出门了以后，就再也没有回来了，我明明应该阻止他.......可是.......”  
“等下！樱井翔。”通讯器那端的人叫了起来，“542b星，是有鲸鱼的喔！”

“所以，你是说？相叶雅纪登上了生命号？”  
通讯器那端的人缓缓摇了摇头，又想起来地球人并不能看见，又连忙解释起来。  
“我是说，事情还有转机也说不定，毕竟，我在亿万年以后接到了你的这通电话， 本身就是个奇迹不是吗？”  
1224又歪着头认真思索着。  
“.......等等，0125好像跟我说过，时空扭曲效应会形成时空裂缝跟断层，还会造成虫洞，如果能去到五维空间的话，就能选择任意的时间节点，回到过去！樱井翔，你找找看你身边有没有什么环境异常？”

樱井翔环视了一圈，再普通不过的场所，他的目光逐渐落到了自己空空的手腕上，通讯器是被硬扯下来的，皮肤上露出不大不小的一个坑。

“1224.”  
“嗯？”  
“你的通讯器是怎么来的？”  
“在我家仓库的.......啊！一定是相叶雅纪所在的区域产生了虫洞，通讯器才会掉落在我家仓库里！”  
“还有别的东西吗？”  
“什么都没.......樱井翔！”  
“嗯？”  
“542b的体积大小跟地球一样！”  
“我知道。”  
“地理构造也几乎是一样！”  
“你的意思是.......？”  
“你有地图吗？我把我的坐标报给你，或许相叶雅纪就在这个坐标位置。” 

樱井翔迅速检阅了一下电子地图，找到了！地球上相同的坐标在相叶雅纪实验室往北500米的位置。

“1224，谢谢你。”  
“没什么，我也失去了重要的人，我知道那种心情。”  
“那我出发了。”  
“嗯，虽然还不知道会发生什么，但要相信，肯定会有奇迹。”  
“我知道。”

“1224.”  
“嗯？”  
“你想听一次下雨的声音吗？”

淅淅沥沥沙沙的背景音里，有一滴两滴雨水撞击地面的声音。  
樱井翔打开了门。  
雨声铺天盖地的袭来，还伴着低沉轰鸣的雷声。

一定很壮观。  
再见，地球。  
1224微笑着掐断了通讯器。


	2. 五里雾中

1

542b星的天气总是不变，既没有磅礴大雨，也没有烈日艳阳。  
气候总是保持着人体所能感应到的最舒服的温度，最常见的是多云。  
风倒是没有停止过，唯一能让气候变得恶劣一些的，就是风力等级超过7的时候。

1224就在气象中心做着风力勘测的工作，说起来也是闲职一个。

从地表仰头看去，因风而起的变幻莫测的云挡住了大部分的光线，判定天气好坏的标准唯有天空的颜色。  
然而不管天是不是灰色的，只要飞到足够高的位置，往宇宙中飞去的话，看到的云总是白色的。  
0125这么说过。

0125是一名星系探测员，工作自然重要得多，他需要常常在宇宙中进行时空跳跃，去寻找更多适合移居的星球。  
自从地球毁灭之后，人们的危机意识显然更重了。

1224也不明白自己是为什么会爱上0125的。  
其实，连那是不是爱，他都搞不清楚。  
毕竟在宇宙科技进化到了一个新层次的世界里，生物已经不需要通过交配来繁殖生命了。  
人类的文明上升到了全新的高度，不再有低级的愤怒，摒弃了一部分的兽性，情感已经可以通过自控来完美调节了。

所以，为什么还会相爱呢？

在0125失踪以前，1224还没有认真的思索过这个问题。  
两个人用言语进行沟通，相互交流各自的思想，必要时通过一些身体接触，唾液交换来达到与普通人区分开来的亲密感。本来以为就是这样的陪伴关系，却在0125失踪以后完美地瓦解了。  
并不是谁都可以。  
在遇到的另一个跟他尝试建立亲密关系的人身上，1224发现了这个开始困惑住自己的问题。  
为什么是0125？

如果要进行公式计算的话。  
0125的样貌加性格并不是最理想的人选，但无论是幽默感还是在一起的生活方式，都没来由的让人觉得安心。  
遇见的第一眼，就自然而然地开始了，现在想来，并没有“喜欢上了”这样的界限存在，自然也没有“什么时候可以结束了”这样的心情。  
比起其他东西来说，感情是看不见的，琢磨不定的，就像是每天都飘过542b上空的云朵一样，它存在着，可是究竟有多少，什么时候会消失，谁也不知道。

仿佛讨论感情是一件无意义的事情，所以也一次没有交流过。  
对方喜欢自己到了什么程度，没有询问跟计较过。  
现在竟然衍生出了遗憾跟好奇的情绪。

“他啊，是一出现就能让我微笑的那种人类吧。”  
地球人是这样评价他自己的恋人的。

那么0125呢？

在需要进行星际跳跃的漫长旅途中，1224总能收到0125不时发来的视讯。  
就算不在一起，进行交流跟沟通总是必要的。

“.......阿尔法9系虽然是恒星系统，但它的空气中充满了氨气、甲烷、氯气，不依赖氧气设备的话我们是无法生存的，很遗憾这里只能做保留意见。”视讯里0125的脸看起来相当严肃，语气停顿了一下，“但是这颗星球是绿色的，我想你会喜欢。”

语气中不无惋惜，回想起来，竟然觉得有些甜蜜。  
虽然0125记忆力惊人是事实，但时刻记得自己的喜好并贴心地表达出来，现在想来，已经是很大的浪漫了。

1224抬头仰望着宇宙，此刻思念就像巨浪一样侵蚀了他的四肢百骸。  
人类进步的标志之一就是毫不犹豫地摒弃对自己无用的东西，包括旧物跟情感。  
但他是如此想念0125克制性的笑声，干燥的怀抱，彼此交换唾液的行为。

可0125只是失踪了，并不是死亡，无法激活他的基因标本再去培育一个新的0125。  
而且，1224隐隐约约地觉得。  
就算是新的0125，可能他也不想要。

或许现在才是进化过程中的第一页？  
因为想念着你，才激活了心中的那份喜欢。  
因为担心着你，甚至学了驾驶重型机想去宇宙中寻找你。

明明没有人觉得你的失踪非比寻常，等待超过一万年的话被系统判定为死亡不就好了吗？  
可为什么，每渡过一天，就觉得心情更加沉重。  
非但没有轻松起来，反而站在了迷雾当中。

你在哪里呢？宇宙的深处，是漆黑一片还是明亮异常，有想起我吗？

2

仿佛在虚无中漂浮了许久，醒来时全身酸痛。  
在驾驶着小型重机进行一次短暂的时空跳跃的时候，磁场突然产生了异动，继而被扫进了弯曲的时空波纹内，等恢复意识的时候，已经被困住了许久。  
所在的领域并不是任何一个星系，进行过一番仔细的探测，却只是在同一空间无限循环的时候终于意识到，自己可能是进入了四维空间。  
类似于时空裂缝一般的存在，生还的可能性只能靠等待奇迹，即使是这样，0125还是仔仔细细地勘测了所在空间的每一个角落，试图理出一个头绪。

这里看上去似乎是一个遗存场所，不大的空间里满是私人物品，还残留着记忆碎片。  
空间里会突然晃动出一些残缺的影像来，第一次看见的时候被冷不丁的吓了一跳。  
这个人.......是谁？

他蹒跚学步，他逐渐成长，他从可爱的幼年长成温柔的青年。  
第二天再循环回去。  
自己认识他吗？

从独处的烦躁到绝望再到平静，一天天的，连残缺的影像都变成了一种寄托一种期盼，好像.......这个人一直在陪着自己似的，好像.......自己并不孤独似的。  
他总是毛手毛脚的，会不停地摔跤；他喜欢做料理，却总是把厨房弄的一团糟；他喜欢小动物，最后却总是会被小动物所欺负。  
有时候看着看着会冷不丁地笑出声来，仿佛真的站在他身边，陪他度过了无数次的时空更迭，宇宙大爆炸。  
这样想的时候，脑子里突然就会涌进来一些片段。  
好像真的握过他的手，汲取过他身上的温暖，分不清是妄想还是现实。

在浑浑噩噩的虚无中过了很久，直到有一天空间发生了震荡产生了裂缝。

“你是谁？”  
他看着从裂缝中掉落下来的真实的人，对方抬起脸来，完全是跟自己一模一样的脸孔。  
“你是我吗？”对方这样问着。  
“我是0125，理论上来说，不可能有两个我存在。”  
对方表示理解的点点头，“我是樱井翔。”  
“樱井翔.......”他在脑中努力搜索着，这是亿万年前，地球人才会有的名字，“你是我的.......原初？”  
对方挠挠头，脸上露出一丝困惑的表情来，“原初什么的我可不懂，不过.......你说你是0125，那你认识1224吗？”

像是有什么在脑中轰鸣开来。  
简单的四个数字，却好似走马观花般的，有绚丽的场景在眼前炸开。  
无数次的相遇和重逢，无数次的相恋与分别，基因循环，每个人都是一个宇宙，在完善自我的道路上，却依然一步一步，每一次都与你相伴。  
1224，或者说。  
他嘴唇轻启。  
“相叶雅纪。”

“啊对，我是要去寻找相叶雅纪的。”樱井翔挠了挠头，“我不能在这里停留，我要去找回相叶雅纪，带着他回到正确的轨道。”  
他又顿一顿，“0125是我的话，那1224就是相叶雅纪吗？”  
0125毫不犹豫的点了点头，他好像在一瞬间，看清了俩人全部的过去，现在与未来。  
樱井翔微笑了。  
“那么再见了，未来的我，你也要好好地爱1224啊。”

不等他消化完全，樱井翔就又飞速地随着光芒消失了。  
从空间深处传来了不大不小的震荡，0125转头看着逐渐消失的残存的影像，那些跟1224有关的影像。

.......爱吗？

把我跟你用许许多多琐碎的小事情而紧密的联系在一起的东西，就是爱吗？

空间的晃动越来越大，0125一边努力保持着身体的平衡，一边朝着小型重机跑去，扣上锁扣的那一瞬间，空间完完全全地破裂开来，一阵剧烈地抖动过后，小型重机被抛出了空间站，在宇宙里头昏目眩地翻滚着，然而0125嘴角的笑容却越扯越大。

他已经看到了不远的前方，大概再进行一次时间跳跃就能碰触到的542b。  
那是他的家。

一定有人，在等他回家。


	3. 暗黑彼方

城市里大雨渐歇。  
穿着笨重的防护服奔跑实在不是一个理智的行为。在隔绝的空间里，一团热气撞上面罩表层再迅速地散开，能清楚地听到自己的呼吸的声音。  
心跳快得仿佛不是自己的。  
一声一声，咚咚咚咚，相叶雅纪。

体力不断地透支，地球上应该没有其他人类了，四个小时之后，整个地球将会重归寂静。  
但这不应该是他们的结局。

樱井翔一路往实验室狂奔而去，还未靠近，就感觉到了不平凡的震荡。  
一接近实验室附近，所有的电子设备都疯狂失灵了，樱井翔只能靠着自然知识去判断哪里是北，所有的建筑物都有不同程度的扭曲，仿佛进入到了不同的空间层。  
樱井翔脱下了厚重的防护服，用力的深吸了一口气，没错，这里闻到的并不是熟悉的气味，仿佛被隔绝了开来，属于不同的世界。

“相叶雅纪——”他用力呼喊着，期望爱人能给他一点回应。  
可是什么都没有。  
空旷的空间内，除了歪七扭八的建筑物，其余一个生物都没有。  
樱井翔沿着整个空间外围跑了一遍，连大楼里面都去搜寻过了，然而却什么都没有。  
时间一分一秒的过去，累得灰心丧气地躺倒在了地上。

空间外围的世界里，电力正一点一滴地逐渐耗尽，雨是不下了，甚至大风过后还吹散了乌云，有微微夕阳透出了云层间隙。  
樱井翔的眼泪突然就涌了上来，等待的时候没有绝望，寻找的时候没有绝望，这一刻却突然有些绝望。

“不行哟，我最不喜欢小翔放弃。”

是谁在说话？！  
樱井翔腾地一下坐了起来，可是耳边只有风声，没有其他任何声音。  
是幻听吗？  
他想起相叶雅纪的那张脸，总是会簇着眉头凑的很近，近到自己眼睛里满满的都是他大到过分的眼仁，永远带着水汽，永远含着少年的狡黠。

“不行，小翔就是小翔呀，不是任何人。”  
“我最喜欢小翔啦～”  
“因为是你，一定可以做到很多不可思议的事情。”

才不是，才不是啊，明明是你，明明你是奇迹。  
樱井翔抹了一把脸上的水汽，咬了咬牙站了起来。  
是因为一直被你注视着，才想要前进的啊。

没有任何工具，只能大概地估摸着通讯器消失的位置。  
突然脚下一个踉跄，樱井翔差点绊到了什么，回过头来仔细地踢了踢，是深埋在土里的一块铁器，经过反复踩踏才隐约露出一角来。连忙趴下去刨着土，挖下去二十公分左右才看见全貌，就是一块方方正正的铁器。  
双手触上去想要把它拔出来，却在摸到的一瞬间扑进了一片虚无的宇宙。

睁开眼的一瞬间自己站在一台巨大的机器面前，机器上镶嵌着两个巨大的时钟，一个在飞速运转着，另一个却一动也不动，顶上有个时间格显示着现在的年月日时分秒。  
所处的空间是全部由镜子拼贴起来的，一转身就能看见无数的自己。

“有人吗？”  
自己张着嘴巴询问。  
镜子里无数的自己也跟着自己询问。

声音落进空气里却得不到任何回应，下一秒却透过后方的镜子，看到镜子里的自己脱离了自己的意志，走向了那台机器，他踮着脚，把一动也不动的那面钟的分针往前回拨了一格，上方的时间格里分钟也往上跳了一档，下一秒，镜子里的自己的身影就消失了，一分钟过后，又在原地晃动着出现了。  
跟一分钟前的自己一样，张着嘴问，有人吗？  
樱井翔简直出了一身冷汗。

Time Machine。  
自己面前居然出现了时光机。  
是谁在帮自己？1224？雅纪？还是未知的高科技智慧体？  
只是如同1224所讲的那样，如果是未来错位了，那么现在，就是拨正的绝好机会。

无论是谁，只要能跟时间赌一把。  
他走上前去，缓慢地拨动着时针，时间一格格地后退，退回到今天以前，昨天的那个下午，相叶雅纪还没有失踪，正要出门的时间段，深吸一口气，松开了手。  
下一秒，他看见镜子里的自己模糊了起来。

仿佛是以光速在往下坠，但是他却感觉不到，时间的流逝仿佛变成了很缓慢的一个过程。  
在这一过程当中，他甚至看见了未来的自己，还攀谈交流了。  
未来的自己，还在继续爱着相叶雅纪。  
这样的认知让他的胸口涌动出了温暖的情绪。  
放佛触摸到了人类存活的真谛，看清了宇宙的奥秘，在那一瞬间，他明白了。

并不是1224，也不是高级智慧体。  
如果说有谁会帮助他来拯救雅纪的话，那必然是更加遥远的未来的自己。

为了修正某些错误，为了.......跟相叶雅纪一起去往正确的未来。  
他缓缓地张开了眼睛。

“东西我都收拾的差不多了，小翔你就不要动了。”相叶雅纪慌慌张张地回过头来，“你等会儿出门小心，我先走了。”  
恋人准备跟昨天一样匆忙地出门，然后他会在晚上七点左右回来，俩人一起渡过平淡却又压抑的一晚，第二天中午，他就会发现鲸类细胞样本落在了实验室，继而出门后就失踪了。  
原本的剧情就是这样的。  
可这次，樱井翔一把拉住了即将要出门的恋人。

“嗯？小翔，怎么了？”  
樱井翔不说话，只是掀开了自己的防护面罩，还要执意脱下恋人的。  
相叶雅纪虽然不明白他想做什么，却还是顺着他的意思解下了防护面罩。

空气一如既往的糟糕。  
樱井翔却在他发出疑问之前，伸手扣住了他的后脑勺。  
一个有些粗暴却让心跳变得急促起来了的吻，恋人很乖，吓了一跳也不反抗。  
睫毛颤动了几下就闭紧了眼睛温驯地承受这个吻，回应这个吻。

跟欲望无关，仅仅是想着“爱”这个字，就恨不得把他抱在怀里，恨不能拥着全宇宙。

樱井翔恋恋不舍地松开唇舌，又按低他的脑袋，在额头上啄一口。  
“回来的时候，不要忘了带鲸类细胞样本。”  
“嗯。”相叶雅纪不好意思地低着头，扣上了防护头罩。

晚上七点，相叶雅纪从实验室出来的时候太阳还没有完全落下。  
末日的天气炙热得像是要把地球烤化。  
跟寥寥无几的同伴们互相道了别，约定了生命号上见，走了没几步，一抬头就看见了自家恋人套着臃肿的防护服站在远处。  
连忙打开了生命通讯系统。

“小翔？”  
“嗯，鲸类细胞样本带了吗？”  
“带，带了.......”相叶雅纪朝着他走了几步，“你就因为这个大老远的过来了？”  
“唔，想跟你散散步。”

相叶雅纪一瞬间闪过许多想法，觉得眼前这个樱井翔是不是被什么人给替换过了，例如被外星人挟持什么的。  
怎么突然感性了起来。

“你怎么啦，舍不得地球了？”  
“没有，”樱井翔抬起头来，“哪会呢。”  
相叶雅纪顺着他的目光也抬起头来，在橙红的夕阳下照射下，建筑犹如残破不堪的生命，巍巍峨峨的屹立在孤独的地球上。  
樱井翔隔着厚重的防护服去碰他的手，“只是这是我们在地球上的最后一次约会了。”  
相叶雅纪被他讲得面目一红，半天才想起来回击，“明天不算了？”  
“明天也算，”樱井翔顿一顿，“可惜明天不是晴天。”  
这是地球上最后一个好天气，明天又会下雨。

他们抬起头，看见光坠向地球。

“我会陪着你。”  
隔了许久，樱井翔小小声地说。  
然而生命通讯系统的收音效果是很强大的。  
相叶雅纪听了个正着。

“不管多久？”  
“不管多久。”

生命号收起羽翼，在助力的推送下，即将穿过大气层，往宇宙深处飘去。  
那颗深蓝色的星球越离越远，两人透过窗舷，能一窥日月星辰。  
相叶雅纪跟着同事把手头的几个项目安置好之后才穿过机舱去找樱井翔。  
他们即将进入休眠，为了横穿整个星系，到达他们的新地球。

人群中，相叶雅纪看见他正蹲着跟一个五六岁的小女孩儿说话。  
那是为数不多的遗存儿童，某个科学家的孩子。  
樱井翔的表情太温柔，相叶雅纪放慢了脚步。  
已经足够近了，不需要接通卫星信号也能相连。  
他悄悄地打开了生命通讯系统调到两人共同的频率。  
他听见他在那头说。

“别担心，我们就是人类的未来。”  
“人类的未来是什么呀？”  
“是爱。”  
“爱是什么呀？”

樱井翔抬起头来，一眼就看到了正在走近的相叶雅纪，于是他一眨不眨地盯着对方，用不需要通讯系统也听得见的音量回答小女孩儿的问题。

“是你。”


	4. 光年纪

漫长而又孤寂的宇宙旅行。  
生命号穿过1400光年的距离，抵达了542b星基地。  
这是最后一批地球旅客，人工智能熟练地从低温休眠舱内唤醒了沉睡的人类。  
新生命不再靠人类孕育，而是依赖自身基因繁殖，一个人死去，他的基因标本就会被激活，培育成为新生儿，经历亿万次的重生。

人们舍弃了名字，淘汰了低级智慧体，向着高度文明的新世界发展而去。

樱井翔牵紧了相叶雅纪，这是他们的新人生，新故事。  
有新太阳照耀着大地。

生命是不会消亡的，每一个“我”，都曾经存在过，现在存在着，并且永久续存。

那些生命中留下的印记跟生命的本质，都会隐藏在每一个细胞里，直到被再次发生的人生经历所触发所激活。

人工智能带队，所有新人进去了基因提取库，很快就轮到他们了。  
相叶雅纪紧张的闭了闭眼睛。

“不要害怕，”樱井翔在他耳边小声的说，“我爱你。”

提交上去的资料，都会由人工智能一一编辑，收进档案里。

542b星0125，原地球资料记载名为樱井翔。  
542b星1224，原地球资料记载名为相叶雅纪。

每一次新生，每一次相遇。  
每一个时空，每一个星系。  
世界末日，洪荒初始。

我爱你，在任何天气。

-完-


End file.
